Genetic changes related to carcinogenesis are being studied using hybrids of human lung carcinoma cells with normal human bronchial epithelial cells. Initial studies suggest that a limited population doubling potential (mortality) is a dominant genetic trait in hybrid cells. Other hybrid lines have been isolated and are being characterized for doubling potential, karyotype and tumorigenicity in athymic nude mice.